


Ficlet for Chicago

by offpanel_archivist



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/offpanel_archivist
Summary: A ficlet from Sandra Miller to cheer up Chicago when the Cubs were slumping.





	Ficlet for Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Smitty sez: Um, I had a bad day...I'll take a Martian...And Sandra coded! Thanks!
> 
> ***  
> Note from the offpanel archivist: this story was originally archived at Offpanel.net, which will be closing in November 2016. To preserve the archive, members began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. Kerithwyn e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the offpanel.net collection profile.

 

Ficlet for Chicago

Unfortunately, in her grief, she wasn’t watching where she was going, and she looked up just in time to run into the back of a tall man in an overcoat. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” she apologized in embarrassment as the man turned around to look at her. She thought it odd that he didn’t seem at all surprised to have strange women bumping into him, but then she became too busy admiring his strong features and blue eyes to think any further. His eyes seemed to look straight into her soul ... 

“That’s all right, Miss ...” he said. 

“Holly. My name’s Holly,” she replied, holding out her hand. 

The man took her hand gently in his and smiled at her. Raising his hand to his head, he briefly tipped his old-fashioned fedora. 

“Hello, Holly. My name’s John.” He paused, and then continued diffidently, “Would you perhaps be interested in grabbing a cup of coffee with me?” 

The End 


End file.
